Elemental Bending Boarding Academy
by ATHPluver
Summary: The Gaang is off to High School in this Modern AU Fic! Their school year will be filled with dances, crushes, plays, evil teachers, pranks, revenge, hormones, and much more! This school year will be fun, but be warned- Things may get ugly. Kataang, Tokka
1. Day Deux

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's supposed to be Kataang- or- Zutara but she gave it to me and I'm excited!!!1!!!!!!!!**

Sokka's POV

Aang cleared his throat and spoke, "Okay, so at nine, we go to the lobby, at a quarter after nine we arrive at the Louvre, and then we go through the museum and stuff until eight, when we meet at the Louvre subway station. We get to the restaurant at eight, leave at ten, and get back to the hotel at quarter after ten."

"So," Toph, who entered the room just minutes beforehand with Suki, Katara, Liz, and Kya, sighed. "What am I supposed to do at an art museum?"

Suki smiled, "I think the Louvre has sculptures, too, along with some paintings."

"Yeah," Aang added, nodding. "I know it has the Venus de Milo and Winged Victory."

Toph's brow furrowed as she asked, "Am I supposed to know what those are?"

I laughed; Toph was really funny sometimes.

She punched my arm jokingly, then asked, "No, seriously. What are they?"

_Oh._

Later

The crowd was overwhelming. School children, from the age of five to our age, scurried about the lobby, looking for teachers or chaperones. Tourists following tour guides, who were waving their flags wildly in the air, clogged the main portion of the lobby. Few independent visitors were present, yet they still were in attendance.

"Hey, guys!" Aang called near a desk with several maps on the counter top. He grabbed a map, then returned to our group: Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and, of course, me. Liz and Kya decided to go off on their own, just leaving the six of us. "I got a map! Turns out, you can't see all of the Louvre in one day. So what do you guys want to hit?"

"Definatly the Eygptian stuff."

"The Mona Lisa."

"The sculptures."

Toph snorted, "Anything, as long as I actually know what it is!"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "I'm sure you'll find something you recognize, Toph."

Though I barely heard her, I could have sworn she said, "Easy for you to say, you can _see_ it!"

I tried to hide it, but I couldn't help but wince at her words. She was right. I defiantly had it easier than her. She was blind; she would probably spend all day bored. Unless....

"Hey, guys!" I whispered, despite the noise around us. "I have an idea! For revenge on Azula!"

Zuko immediately perked up. "What is it, Sokka?"

I lowered my voice even lower, to where everyone was straining to hear me above the crowd. It was all planned out in my head. It just... came to me, I suppose. Something that Toph can do to keep from getting bored, something that will annoy Azula, and something that will give us all a laugh.

One o'clock, After Lunch

After meandering through the sculpture section (which Toph wasn't really impressed with) and the Egyptian section of the Louvre (which wasn't too fascinating in my opinion. There's a sculpture of a cat. So? The people put there guts in those jars once they died. Too much information. There's a thousand year-old guy wrapped in bandages. Gross.) and eating lunch at the cafeteria, we decided to put my plan into action, after seeing Azula head in the general direction of where we wanted to get her.

"Okay, guys," I said, standing up. "Let's do this."

Zuko smiled a demonic grin as he and Toph stood from the table and followed Azula through the crowd, never getting within ten feet of her. I counted to three slowly, then motioned for the others to follow me.

We trailed them through the Louvre, until we got to a crowded area. Don't get me wrong, it was always crowded, but this section was especially so. After pushing our way through the throng of people, we entered a room painted green with one wall in the middle of it. The wall held the Mona Lisa, which was watched over by two security guards.

Perfect.

Zuko looked at me a bit worriedly, but I nodded my head, motioning for him to continue on as planned. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were, by this time, in the front of the wall, as close as you can get to it, which was about twenty feet away. Toph smirked an evil, cute...

Wait....

_Did I just call Toph cute? _I thought silently to myself. I shook my head._ No, that's ridiculous. Even if she is pretty... No, wait! Stop!_

Toph smirked an evil smirk, and she kicked the ground, nonchalantly. The ground beneath Azula jerked, and Azula went flying over the barrier, and landed right in front of the Mona Lisa.

Grinning at Katara, I mouthed, "I told you it would work!"

She just smiled, enjoying the show in front of her.

At Azula's passing of the barrier, the room erupted into chaos. About three fourths of the people fled the room, but about twenty people stayed, including Zuko, Toph, and the rest of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kya and Liz, who were exchanging glances. One of the security guards rushed forward and encased Azula in a cage of earth. The other took a waterbending stance and was holding the cork of his watch pouch, ready to access his water at a moment's notice.

Her eyes burning with rage, Azula screamed with frustration, "The ground below me! It jerked me over the edge! An earthbender pushed me over the barrier using earthbending!" Her eyes scanned the room with anger and hate. Zuko realised who she was looking for a split second before I did, and we both moved to hide her, but it was too late. Azula's eyes had landed on Toph. She sneered, "You! You little blind girl! You're trying to get me arrested!" Her hands formed two flames in the shape of daggers at Azula's next scream, "Let me at her!"

The waterbender froze Azula's hands, and I couldn't help but inwardly smirk as Azula was dragged away, through a door which I hadn't noticed before. As soon as the door closed, Kya and Liz joined us.

Kya laughed, "Did you guys have anything to do with that?"

Katara grinning, "That depends on who's asking. For you, the answer is yes. For the security guard or Ms. Ursa, we didn't know a thing."

Liz and Kya chuckled and walked with us as we contiued to stroll down the hallway, which was filled with intricate, amazing paintings. After walking for another three hours, I could feel that Toph was getting bored. She trailed behind us, playing with her rock bracelet that I gave her for Christmas.

Katara asked, "I wonder where that painting is that's shown on the brochure...."

Toph pointed to a random wall and blurted out, "There it is!" Everyone turned to the wall, only to find a sign that said, 'Restrooms'. She waved her hand in front of her face and sighed, "Blind, remember?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she said, "Real mature, Toph."

I gagged as Aang pointed out the sign to the picture, and Katara gave him a peck on the lips.

_I promise_, I said to myself._ To never turn into a copy of Aang and Katara. It's just gross after a while._

My eyes skittered over to Toph subconsciously.

**Okay, I got it!!! Yay! I can't wait to write all about it!**


	2. Day Trois

**Yay! My very first official starter or…. Something chapter!!! YAY!!!!!!! Okay. I own n- o- t- h- i- n- g! All thanks to you, Kataang-or-Zutara, MY NEW BFF! I look forward to writing to all of you. XD**

Katara's POV

I was stretched out on my bed, texting Kya… which was kind of stupid because we were in the same room. Our conversation was sorta weird:

Kya- so, what's Azula gonna do?

Me- I dunno. Her ghost might come and haunt us

Kya- wat??

Me- -shrugs-

Kya- so, where's Aangy Wangy?

Me- shut up

Kya- c'mon, where is he?

Me- in his room I think. Wat am I? His personal keeper?

Kya- ……… Maaaaaaaaaaybe.

I didn't answer after that.

"Answer me!" she called from her bed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Kya stayed silent for a minute. I glanced over as she stuck her tongue out at me. I copied her.

"You guys are so immature," Liz said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You're one to talk," Toph said from the couch.

Liz threw a towel on my head.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"You left you're towel on the floor. It was gonna get dirty," Liz said.

I sighed and removed it. I tossed it onto the floor.

"What the heck?" Liz asked me as I went under the covers.

"I'll get it later. It was a big day today at the museum and I want to get some rest just in case Azula breaks in and tries to kill me or Toph," I answered.

"Not gonna happen!" Toph said.

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked her.

"Later."

Liz and Kya were in their bed, knocked out. I was drifting off to sleep when my cell vibrated on the table. I sighed and picked it up. I looked at it.

Aang- are you awake?

Me- No

Aang- then wake up

Me- why? I'm just going to bed.

Aang- aw, c'mon, don't you want to see the River Seine tomorrow? We're going on the boat right?

Me- sure but why'd you have to tell me now?

Aang- cause

Me- cause what?

Aang- because

Me- Because _what_?

Aang- it's romantic

_Awwwwww_, I thought.

Me- I love it. But what did Madam Ursa say?

Aang- we're heading over there ltr so….

Me- okay. Night

Aang- love you.

Me- love you too.

By the time I was done, Toph had climbed into bed and was snoring away. I listened to her and followed.

--

Day Three, Katara's POV, cnt.

After we got off the subway, it was about 8:30 and the class was beginning to board the boat. The water was so peaceful but the light ripples sorta ruined it as the boat cut through the water but nonetheless, it was pretty. Aang took my hand.

"It's so pretty," I said.

"Like you," he said.

"That was so cheesy."

"I know."

I glanced over at him to find a cheesy smile to match. I smiled at him but it melted away when I saw Azula starring daggers at me. Aang looked confused for a minute but turned to see what I was looking at and frowned.

"Ah, I see," he said.

Toph's POV

"Isn't it pretty, Toph?" Sokka asked me.

"What?" I replied.

Frankly, the only thing I know what's going on is that we're on a boat.

"Oh, right," Sokka said. "I guess this field trip idea isn't for you."

"Nope," I said.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Another awkward silence fell upon us. I sighed, hopelessly and tried to tell where we were but I knew I couldn't.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Paris."

"No, I mean… I know that but… ugh, forget it."

Jeez, I thought this'll be fun but no, look at me! I'm stuck in a city for sights to be seen.

"Well, just to let you know, you look very pretty tonight," Sokka said.

_WHAT!? _I thought.


	3. Day Trios cnt

**I'm sorry I haven't written lately. The holidays gave me a load of stuff to do. Okay: I own nothing!**

Sokka's POV

"I'm sorry," Toph said. "What?"

"I said you look very pretty tonight," I repeated.

Toph looked at me… well… my general direction at least. A light blush was across her face.

"You mean that?" she said.

I blushed. "Yea."

Toph smiled. "I'd return the compliment but I have no idea what you look like," she said.

I laughed. She laughed with me.

"I guess it also kinda slipped out," I admitted.

Toph shrugged. "I don't mind.

She leaned against me.

"I wish I could see. It be better," Toph said.

"But I like you and your personality this way."

Toph smiled wider. "You're not so bad, Meathead."

"You too."

We could've kissed right then and there but I knew it would be rushing it. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, the moment my lips touched hers, the world seemed to melt away.

Katara's POV

I kept starring at Azula, my eyes filled with hate. Aang blocked my few.

"Look, just ignore her, okay?" he asked.

I smirked. "Fine. But if she goes after Toph, I'm not going to rest until she's away from her."

"Um, I think Sokka will take care of that," Aang said pointing in front of us.

I looked over and two seats ahead, Sokka and Toph were kissing. My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face.

"Finally," Zuko said behind me.

Suki giggled. "You've known for a while haven't you?"

Zuko nodded. "Ever since art class."

Aang smiled with me.

"I had a feeling they'd get together," he said.

I looked back at my brother. They were apart but they were smiling. Toph was relaxing in my brother's arms, eyes closed. He looked happier than I've seen in years.

"I'm happy for him," I said.

"Me too," Zuko agreed.

Liz and Kya were in front of us, giggling like crazy. They turned and looked over at us.

"Isn't it sooooooooo cute!?" Kya said.

"You didn't here the conversation was just had?" Zuko asked her.

"We did but don't you agree?" Kya asked.

"It is," Liz said.

"We know," Aang said.

Zuko snorted. We looked over at him.

"What?" Aang said.

"Nothing, nothing… okay, fine. Look at Ty Lee," Zuko responded.

We glanced over at her. Fire erupted in her eyes. She was obviously jealous.

"Wow, I had no idea she liked my brother," I admitted.

"I guess you can find one or two things that you'd find somewhat attractive to him," Liz suggested.

"You know, we _can_ hear you," Toph said.

Kya and I laughed out loud. Several kids turned their heads to find out what was so funny. Sokka smirked.

"Very funny, girls," he said.

"Hey!" Zuko and Aang said in unison.

I laughed harder at them. Kya and Liz joined me. We are one strange group.

Later-

We sat in our hotel room, interrogating Toph.

"Okay, spill. What influenced you?" Liz asked.

"Um, we have a lot in common," Toph said. "We're both sarcastic, straight- forward, and we both get right to the point."

"Do you love Sokka?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you _need_ Sokka?" Kya said.

I nudged her.

"No but I want him," Toph said.

"This is unlike you," I said shaking my head.

"Do you want to marry Sokka?" Liz asked.

This was like what they did to me when I liked Aang. Toph hesitated.

"Yes," she finally said.


End file.
